Blue cap & Pink necklace
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: This is ALL THE WAY AU!... The Hey Arnold world is in for a drastic change DRASTIC! Everyone is in high school of course, and I have a little surprise for you as well! I hope you like it! I give you a hint! It was inspired by a fan art! *that's a bad hint* then you don't get it.(T.T) T for drugs, violence, cussing, and sexual tension. Might be M later
1. Chapter 1 Blue eyes

**Blue Cap, Pink Necklace.**

 **A/N: This is ALL THE WAY AU!... The Hey Arnold world is in for a drastic change DRASTIC! 1.) Everyone is in high school. 2.) Helio and Phylo are 18, Galina is 17,and Arabella is 16.**

 **Oh and one past small, tiny thing... ALL KIDS HAVE BEEN GENDER SWITCHED! Bahahahahahahahahahahahaha! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Wait ! Can I own them this time if their gender is switched? I think it's 'no' yet I hope for a 'yes'! X3 Oh and I own Ms. Aaryan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Piercing blue eyes.**

 **~§*§*§*§*§~**

Sitting on the 222 bus to H.S 118 was sat sixteen year old girl in black flats, black stockings, a red plaid mini skirt, and a blue tank top. She had short blonde hair that just reached the middle of her neck, and in the center of her oddly shaped (yet kinda cute) head was her small blue cap. Her green eyes were glazed over, as she was thinking. "Arabella!" Called a dark skin girl, with long brown hair. She was wearing a cute red half shirt that had her favorite number 33 on her left shoulder sleeve, a black mini skirt, with black stocking, and red flats."YO ARABELLA!"

She shouted trying to get her friends attention. Sixteen year old Arabella Shortman snapped her head back towards her friend. "Huh?! Oh heh heh... sorry." Arabella friend shocked her head. "Geez, girl! Did you even hear me?" She asked knowing very well that Arabella wasn't.

Arabella hung her head and sighed. "Sorry Galina I-I was daydreaming." She said rubbing the back of her neck. Seventeen year old Galina Johansson looked at her long time best friend with a sceptical brow raised. Arabella groaned in defeat. "Fine!" She said knowing that she couldn't lie to her best friend. Galina smirked at her small victory. "Okay, woman. Now tell me, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT!" She exclaimed tired of her friends worried expression.

Arabella gave a shaky smile as she waved her hand dismissively. "I-I fin-" Galina punched her friend playfully in the shoulder. "DON'T. YOU. DARE." She said in a warning tone. Arabella sighed. Then she looked down shyly, twirling a piece of yer hair in between her fingers. "What... What if people don't like me?" She asked shyly. Galina looked at her best friend only for a second before she doubled over laughing. "Y-You th-think people won-won't like YOU?!" She said between giggles.

Arabella groaned once again annoyed with her friends laugh at her experience. "See this is why I didn't tell you I knew you would laugh at me!" She said with a pout. Galina wiped a tear from her eye and put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. "Sorry girl. It's just... Arabella. EVERYONE LIKES YOU. Your kind, caring, selfless... truly it makes me sick, but it makes you, you." She said with a smirk.

Arabella looked at her best friend. "Galina ... have I ever told you. You are the coolest, greatest most happening best friend, ever!" She said feeling better thanks to her friends praise. Galina blew on her nails, and wiped them on her hand. She turned to her friend with a smirk. "Yeah I know, and don't you forget it."

Arabella for the moment forgot about her high school anxiety. Galina was telling her about Tom and Jamie decided it would be fun, if they woke her up with water. Then she looked up and rolled her eyes. "Her comes our loving man whore." Galina said looking up to see one of the richest kids at Hillwood High. "Why, Hello. Rholand Wellington Lloyd!" Galina said mockingly. Rholand only smiled brightly. "Galina! How is my favorite girl?! Did you miss me during the summer?" He asked flirting with her.

Galina only rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Rholand was obsessed with his image, so it only seemed natural that he would use Galina as a power couple. She was the leader of the basket ball team, and she was also the caption of the baseball team, AND she was the student body president. Arabella giggled, she had known Rholand for a very long time. "Good morning Rholand." Arabella said brightly. Rholand smiled kindly set Arabella, she was the school good girl, a young mother Teresa. She was a close second beside Galina.

You know her Vice-president, and her right hand on stuff and junk. (I. Am. Not. Into. Sports.)

"Hey Arabel. I just wanted to know how my favorite girls are doing?" Arabella shocked her head at her friend. "We're fine Rholand, but we really only think of you as most fashionable, smartest, richest, nicest, friend." Arabella said kindly. Rholand smiled smugly as well. "I am all those thing aren't I? Fine I shall leave, but only because you praised me so nicely." Rholand said with a smile.

"Rholand baby! You have a good girl right here!" Said a voice behind him. Rholand froze on the spot. Arabella and Galina tried not to giggle. Rholand turned around to see the one girl that drove him nuts. "Carlee I told you this all our life. LEAEVE. ME. ALONE. YOU. FREAK!" Rholand exclaimed. Carlee only giggled. "You want me you just don't know it yet!" She said with a wink before walking away.

Rholand sighed and slightly groaned a little. "Okay that's it I am done with you both." He said with a laugh. But before he could walk off Galina called him back. "Yes, love." Rholand said. Galina rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Nando, we have to finish our summer project." Rholand shocked his head. "No my dear best friend is home sick." He said with a dramatic sniff. Both girls shared a look with one another, before they rolled their eyes in unison.

"This was going to be a fun day." Galina said with giggle.

* * *

In the halls of H.S 118

Arabella and Galina giggled and talked about how they couldn't wait to see everyone. "Hey do you wanna eat first then get our schedules or get the schedules then eat." Galina asked. Arabella looked up for a moment in thought. "How about we do it now. Because I don't... well the lines are long now so lets eat first."

Galina smiled at her friend. "You know girl we could just sit in the wait outside, I don't want to go in there." Galina said making a pushing motion with her hands. Arabella laughed. "Id this about the curse thing?" Arabella asked. Every since middle school, at the beginning of every year it seem like whenever Arabella and Galina walked into the cafeteria. A food war starts, a food war is worse then a food fight... much worse.

As the girls both approached one of the ciners in the school, Galina nodded. "Yeah girl I doNOT. want to get Jamie's shirt dirty. She would never let me ware her stuff again!" She exclaimed. Arabella giggled, she knew Galina was not joking. Jamie was jus that mean.

"I don't think it will happen this-

 _ **OOF**_!"

"Ugh!"

Arabella was cut off by bumping into on of the kids there.

"Arabella!" Galina cried.

"Helio, are you okay?" Said someone else.

Before Arabella could apologize, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice of the guy she knocked down. "I'm okay Phylo, let's go." He said coolly. His voice was deep, and to Arabella, kinda soothing. The guy who she knocked down, named Helio walked away not turning back once. Phelix how ever stayed and turned towards Arabella and Galina, and gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry my friend Helio is not really well... friendly. Hi my name is, Phylo." He said sticking out his hand. Galina took it before I could. "Galina, and this in my friend Arabella. Nice to me you cutie." She said with a wink. Phylo blushed and gave her a shy chuckle. Arabella was about to say something, when Helio called Phylo from around the corner. "Coming!" He yelled then turned back towards the two girls.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I hope we cross one another's paths in the near future." He said running off. Arabella looked at her friend who looked like she went into her own daze. Arabella giggled. "I think you have a crush." She teased. Galina giggled as well. "I think I do. "She agreed. Arabella nodded. "He was kind cute, I guess.."

Phylo had on a blue jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was holding a over stuffed shoulder bag, and he looked like he was Asian maybe, he had on glasses, and he had black hair. He was also maybe a litte shorter then Galina. Galina looked at her best friend like she was crazy. "You guess... YOU GUESS! He was so cute. I just wanted to kiss him." Arabella giggled at her friends confession. "But you just meet him." She with a smirk.

Galina only brushed her off. "I don't care it's fate!" She said dramatically. Arabella only laughed harder at Galina, who used her and to cover a chuckle or two of her own. "Okay, Galina. Sure it's fate you two meet." Arabella friend nodded in appreciation. "Thank you." She said then giggled. Arabella rolled her eyes then took Galina's hand. Come on let get our schedules, there's no time to eat." She said matching them to the attendees office.

* * *

First Period.

Arabella was kinda disappointed to know that none of the people she knew would be in her first period with her. Arabella's first class was geometry, as she walked through the door she first observed her surroundings. H.S 118 as a very big school, it almost had a collage campus feeling to it. The class room was big like the one, Arabella walked into the room and took a set in the middle of the third row.

Slowly everyone filled the room one by one, then the teacher walked in. She pooked like she was in her mid twenties, she had coffee cream colored skin, and short sandy red hair, truly it looked like the years have been kind to her. She had a women's dream body, and soft looking fully pouting lips, and all the right curves. "Hello, Class. My name is Ms. Aaryan, and welcome to my world of geometry."

She said in a smooth, and reach voice. Arabella was sure she saw a boy next to her, mouth drop. Ms. Aaryan only smirked. "Okay class lets get-" Ms. Aaryan was cut off by the class room door opening up. In the door way was a boy. He had on a faded dark pink shirt that was ripped around the collar, dark blue jeans, and white Nick's. His hair was cut down short on one side, and long on the other. He had one hand holding his backpack over his left shoulder, and his right hand was in his pocket.

He had a unibrow, and on the left side he had a piercing, he also had his ears pierced as well. Arabella looked closer to see he had a necklace with a pink stone on it around his neck. Arabella was waiting for the teacher to say something about the student being late to class. However, to everyone surprised she only smiled brightly at him. "Helio! I didn't know you where going to come here! Long time no see!" She said cheerfully.

Arabella was shocked! _He's Helio! The same guy I ran into this morning._ Arabella thought to herself. Halio, just looked at Ms. Aaryan with a slight smile, well something similar to smile. Ms. Aaryan face then changed to an unreadable expression, but it was short lived. With a smile Ms. Aaryan gestured for Halio to come in.

She had him stand before the class then she gave him a smirk. "You know... I know you don't like to many people, so I know many are not going to get to know you. That being said tell the class a little about yourself, then go take a set next to Ms. Arabella." She said pointing towards her. Helio looked up then his deep mysterious blue eyes, meet her lively green ones. Arabella felt her breathing hitched. It was like he could read her like a book.

Yet his face mirrored a look of indifference. Helio broke their little staring contest, and faced the rest of the class. "My name is Helio G Pataki. I am not here to make friends, so if we don't have to, don't talk to me." With that he walked up to the set next to Arabella, ignoring the looks people were giving him, Arabella included. Ms. Aaryan placed her hands on her hip, while shaking her head in amusement.

"Okay, lets get started class! I can tell this is going to be an interesting day." Ms. Aaryan said with a amused giggle. Arabella tossed Helio a glance, trying not look at him. Helio face was stuck in a book, not even listening to the teacher. _Maybe Ms. Aaryan was right..._ Arabella thought to herself, turning back to her teacher, who just began her lesson.

 _Maybe this will be an interesting day._

* * *

 **A/N: Bahahahah! So how does it feel to have our beloved people going on a gender bender tell! I think I think this gonna be a juice story to read! Also I know Helga had a bow. But looking at the picture by fne18lovenaruto2 I wanted to use the necklace he had on instead! And as for everyone's name. Rholand was inspired by the fan art, duh, and everyone else names I looked up . Hope you like the story!**

 **RRF I makes me happy! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Morning and Many Rivals

**Blue Cap & Pink Necklace**

 **A/N:** **Hello my peeps and geeks! My dreamers and schemers! My little duckies! It is I, Dark Soul! I know I wasn't sure if I wanted to update this, I'm still not sure if I want to make this a full thing. Eh, I am still make you really wrapped up in this, then leave you wit **h a cliff hanger and never come back to this story! LOL we'll just have to go with the flow *mwah*****

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't know if I can say I own them just yet. Don't get it twisted, I will add my own characters if need be. ;3 Again we'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Long Morning, and many rivals**

Arabella was finding it hard to focus, her attention always seemed to fall back on the cold blond sitting next to her. She was still a good child, and her did take as many notes as she could. Honestly she wasn't really sure why the male seemed to grab her attention so well. The young teen sighed, softly taking down a few more notes. She looked over out the corner of her eyes to see Helio nibble on the smooth surface of his pencil.

Once again in all honesty Arabel never understood those types of habits as well. Helio looked at Arabella out the corner of his half lidded eyes. Just like before, her breath caught itself in her throat, and she felt another blush bloom in her cheeks. She quickly looked away back at her paper trying to act casual... even though she _still_ had a light blush on her cheeks. Much to her delight, as soon as she looked away, so did Helio. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

Ms. Aaryan smiled putting down her marker. Turning back to the class with half lidded chocolate brown eyes. She clapped her hands together addressing the her students. "Well kitties, I hope my class wasn't to boring, please go over chapters 445 and 446 and answer questions 1 through 8 in each chapter." She said calmly in the same smooth voice that made Arabella smile a little.

She snapped out of her little daze at the sound of her teacher calling Helio's name. Helio looked at Ms. Aaryan with half his brow raised. "I want you to stay back a little longer. I have a few questions as to why were you late to my class. You of all people should know how I feel about that." She said looking at Helio blankly. The boy actually looked a little uncomfortable, before he looked away annoyed. "Whatever does it for you." He muttered.

Ms. Aaryan shook her head then clapped her hands again. "Well what are you waiting for? I have a next class, and I'm not writing all you kids passes so go!" She said and just like that, they all scurried away. All but a misshaped headed girl, who took a little longer. before the door closed behind her, Arabella looked over her shoulder to see The Pataki approach the African-American woman.

She was surprised to see how... _timid_ Helio looked. Yet she pushed away that thought that someone like Helio could be timid. Arabella shook her head as she walked through the halls, cause really there was no way.

* * *

Second period

Arabella gasped when she walked into the classroom to see her best friend smile at her excitedly. "Bella!" She gushed happily, good thing the teacher wasn't in right now. Arabella however huffed at the nickname, it reminded her to much of the main character from Twilight and so on. She trudged over to her best friend who was looking at her with a satisfied grin.

"You know I don't like that name." She sulked. Galina crossed her arms behind her head smugly. "Yeah, I know my dear." She teased. Arabella was about to say something when they heard a large thing of murmuring coming from the hall. The two girls looked at each other puzzled before they walked out into the hall to see...

"Helio, come on man he's not worth it." A boy with short black hair cautiously. Arabella didn't know how to react to the sight of her friend Rholand being pressed against the wall by the mysterious boy Helio. She didn't now how to react at first, but she knew what she had to do. The right thing.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" She asked quickly walking over to the two, Galina right behind her every step of the way. Rholand growled, breaking eye contact with Helio. He looked at Arabella with a large mix of annoyance, anger, and an underline of fear. "This fucking mutt won't let me go!" He yelled still pressed against the wall. Which was amazing since he and Helio were about the same height, Rholand betting him by only a few inches.

Helio looked at Rholand darkly and this was the first time Arabella could really hear him clearly. He had only ever said a few words in passing, or under his breath. "You might want to be careful with that you say, prince. This _mutt_ still has you pressed against the wall." He hissed gripping his shirt tighter to add to the effect.

Rholand looked down at Helio ready to swing a punch, until Arabella and Galina stepped in breaking the two apart. "Guys stop! This is the first day of school!" She said holding Helio back. She looked up at him with a fierce determination, that nearly dwindle under his dark glare. It felt like his icy blue eyes were cutting her, internally she gasped as her body went stiff. She might have been imagining it be it felt like Helio flinched under her touch.

in a split second Helio pushed Arabella away from him, not hard enough for her to fall, just stumble back. "Don't touch me." He said in a chilled voice. "Don't talk to my friend like that!" Galina said laying her hands on Arabella's shoulders to steady her. Helio glared at Galina, but she only glared back. "I didn't stutter." The black girl said with sass. Helio was about to say something, undoable leading to a fight between the two; yet a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned his head ready to snap at any teacher or student that dared to touch him. But his eyes grew a bit wide at the sight of, Phylo, looking up at him softly. "Helio, I think it would be in our best interest to go. You have made your point very clear, and I have retrieved the object of this dispute." He said looking down shyly, and pushing back his glasses. Helio seemed to visually calm down.

The he turned back to everyone, earning a slight jump. His eyes landed on Rholand who simply returned the glare, yet made no intention to move. Helio scowled at the boy, before going back to his look of indifference. "Later, Prince _Loid_." He sneered before walking away with Phylo.

Arabella and Galina watched the boys leave, Arabel watched in confusion, while the girl next to her was more frustrated than anything. "That freaking, Pataki." She mumbled under her breath. Galina spun around coming face to face with Rholand. "What did you do to piss that boy off?" She asked crossing her arms. Rholand crossed his arms over his chest as well. "What makes you think I did anything?" He shot back. Galina looked at him blankly, and with a reluctant sigh, Rholand answered her.

"It was an accident, we were walking in a crowded hall. I accidentally bumped into the mutt, snatching off his necklace in the process. I apologized, but then told him he should have been grateful, to be rid of such an ugly object." He said crossing his arms with a huff and looking away. "Some people are just ungrateful." He said still feeling offended. Galina rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Maybe he should have given you a good slap." She mumbled. Rholand gasped following her. "You don't mean that, G!" He whined following her to the rest of second period, or to the office, probably both."

Arabella on her part didn't follow the two just stood there watching the place the two boys left from, which was out the side doors of the school. She stood there confused, and a little upset. Why did Helio have to be so mean?! Arabella huffed stomping back to class with a firm pout... until she reached her classroom and was told to go to the principal's office for being late.

Galina crossed her arms over her chest as the two girls walked back out of the classroom. "Freaking, Pataki."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"It seems you went a little overboard with you plan, Helio." Phylo said as the two walked down the empty streets. Helio scowled stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It was only meant to be a bump, Prince Snob. Would have said a few things, then I would make an example out of him. I didn't expect him to snatch off my..." He trailed off reaching for the necklace with it's newly fixed chain. Phylo nodded in agreement.

"Things did get a little out of hand, especially when Arabella and Galina made their appearance." He said calmly keeping Helio's pace. Helio scoffed. "Stupid girls." He could only mumble. The thought of that oddly shaped girl pledged his mind since they met that morning. She frustrated him, her eyes that shined with nobility, the way she looked so innocent. And the way she felt against him, she was so close... It made him sick.

Yet his calm and indifferent composure refused to show it. "I think they might make for wonderful companions." He said with a small shy smile. Finally Helio looked over at Phylo with a playful grin. "That's because you like that, Galina, girl." He teased throwing an elbow into his smaller friends shoulder.

"N-No... I-It's not l-like that at all! I-I mean. Well, she d-does seem very compatible, a-as a future significant o-other." He stuttered looking down with a heavy blush. This earned a laugh from the taller boy. "Significant other? You nerd." He teased playfully, earning a slap on his back. Helio winced but laughed anyways.

When he calmed down he turned his soft gaze back towards the streets ahead of them. "Well, do whatever you wish... As long as they don't get in my way, I manipulated my way back here for a reason." He said with an unreadable expression. Phylo looked at the taller boy with a soft look on his face. Before he smirked. "Closet romantic much?"

Helio scowled snapping his gaze towards his friend, though he wasn't the best at fighting off his blush. "Shut up!" He yelled loudly. Phylo laughed, crying ever so slightly. "Shutting." He said when the laughter subsided.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry that this chapter is so slow pace, but I think that's a good change from my usual route of randomness. I hope you enjoyed finally getting a snippet of Helio's view! You know I gotta let this boy have _*evil smirk*_ just for a little while of course.**

 **But I should get back to Life Without Phoebe. Miriam is about to lose her shit, to bad she's not here, *sniffles* Maybe helio would have been different. oops! I said to much well bye 3**

 **f,f,r mwah**


End file.
